1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a net collar for pet animals. The collar is adapted to be used for shampooing or diagnosing a pet animal such as a cat, dog or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A disc-shaped collar, known as the Elizabethan collar or animal necker, is known for use in a veterinary surgeon's hospital for preventing an animal such as a dog, cat or the like from biting or licking a wound, e.g., licking medicine applied to the animal. As disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 40553-1973; Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 117088-1975; or Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 13217-1983, the collar is a doughnut-shaped disc made of synthetic resin to be fitted on the neck of an animal. The outer peripheral edge of the disc, which has a diameter larger than the animal's reach, blocks the animal from biting or licking its body.
Recently, this kind of collar has been used as a shampoo tool. Formerly, in pet grooming shops the face of a dog or a cat would be covered with a mask, or its jaws would be restricted by a cord, as a means to prevent workers from being bitten. Some such provision to prevent biting is advantageous for enhancing working efficiency and, of course, to prevent accidental injury. However, it has been found that the above-mentioned collars are better than masks or cords. Such a collar can be fitted to any kind or size of animal such as a cat, dog or the like, and closed using locking means such as a button, hook, tape or the like. The collar is very simple in its structure, is easily fitted, and is less discomforting for the animal than a cord or mask.
Such an article is commercially available for medical treatment or shampooing. The article is formed of a sector cut out in part from a disc made of synthetic resin, and can be rolled into the shape of a truncated cone or funnel. This product is similar to a pet shampoo hat (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3401-1982). U.S. Pat. No(s). 5,012,764; 4,476,814; 3,702,098; 3,036,554; and 3,031,530 disclose similar structures.
When the above-mentioned conventional synthetic resin collar is rolled into a funnel shape and fitted onto the neck of a dog or cat for shampooing, the funnel forms a receptacle that accumulates water. For example, when rinsing away detergent with a shower, hot shower water running into the top opening of the funnel shaped collar pools in the collar. Accordingly, the animal may ingest the water and not infrequently may choke violently and/or painfully.
The tendency of water to pool in the collar can be avoided by setting the collar only loosely around the neck of the animal so that the water can drain away between the collar and the animal's neck. However, in that case the collar is not attached sufficiently securely to hold the animal. As a result there is a danger that a worker may be bitten on the hand because the animal at least is free to move its head about relative to the collar.
Further, the synthetic resin disc is very slippery when wet. A worker who grips the edge of the disc with his fingers sometimes slips and releases the collar when the animal makes a quick move. If the worker releases manual engagement of the collar, the danger of being bitten by the animal is increased. Accordingly, a second worker for holding the animal is inevitably required.